Happiness do exist
by karrri
Summary: Five hundred years ago he would never thought that the shadow of his first love will help him get over Tatia. He would never thought that Katerina will turn into the amazing human she was back then. He was blessed by fate . Blessed to have her with him. Blessed to learn how to love again. [ Katherine/Elijah ] / One Shot.


**So lovelies I hope you enjoy this Katherine/Elijah **

** fanfic and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Kalijah**

* * *

**One Shot**

* * *

"Ouch." Katherine Pierce hit her foot on the stairs that lead to her new home and dropped the small boxes she was carrying, an action that made all magazines fell from them right onto the wet ground. " Damn it." She cursed, as she checked her high heels to see if the were damaged. Luckily they weren't. Not as if they were her last pair of shoes. Not at all. Just the high heels were something holy to her. Funny or not that was the truth. She almost didn't pay attention to the pain in her leg because even tough she was now human she expired far more awful wounds in her life.

The thing that annoyed her was that the magazines she collected the past few months were now covered in dirt and almost ruined. Katherine has never been sentimental in her life. Except for her shoes. Only for her shoes. But she spended so much time in her magazine collection and now she almost ruined the whole thing. She never imagined that she will feel so bound to some stupid paper but she and Ms. Vogue became very good friends when she was forced to sit in the Mikaelson Mansion. Elijah , being his caring self , wanted to keep her safe till she get use to be human again so he held her in his house to keep an eye of her. Not that Katherine wasn't okay with it. She liked to have Elijah's attention all to herself. The hard part came when he wasn't around and she was left alone to die from boredom.

Then she was forced to get distracted by reading the magazines. Time to time she thought about Mystic Falls. She get to the conclusion that she was so much better without the all drama and she was glad she left the others to deal with the insanity in this town. And the insanity was so big in there. She just hoped that Stefan will give up from her annoying doppelgänger and will finally found the happiness he deserved. And Damon. Her sweet, innocent Damon. She wished him luck too. And to always be that sexy.

"And that's why people don't carry boxes when they're on high heels, Katerina. " Elijah said knowingly, as he passed by the girl on the ground and he was carrying boxes but double the size that Katerina was holding. He was dressed in tuxedo as usual and we was looking gorgeous as hell. Elijah was sincerely happy that Katerina accepted that she was now human and that she and Klaus finally made peace. His brother was too busy chasing his dreams to pay attention to the girl he wanted death for so long. Plus his daughter changed him a lot. Even though Klaus was never going to say it at loud.

Elijah wasn't sure how his brother will react on the news that Katerina will be living with them in New Orléans. But he just couldn't let her die from aging. He couldn't lose her one more time. Elijah thought that he got over Katerina and she was just a ghost from the past. He believed that in Haley he saw love and happiness. He believed that he finally found what he's looking for. Untill Stefan called one morning and reminded him where his heart was.

"Why are you standing there? Help me! Be a gentleman!" Katherine snapped sulking. Was he just going to sit there laughing at her misfortune? And he claimed to be a gentleman. What a liar.

"Sorry, but my hands are busy." Elijah said with innocent look on his face. He motioned the boxes and quickly went to the house he chose to buy for him and Katerina. It was smaller than the mansion in New Orléans but it was perfect for them. He walked in the hall, ingoring Katerina's cursing that he was able to hear because he was a vampire and put the boxes on the floor.

It took Katerina some time to take her magazines but she eventually put them on the floor next to Elijah's boxes. She went to the pink one sofa across her an sat on it to take a rest, crossing her legs and looking Elijah with a nasty look. Not that she was that offended. She just likes Elijah to spoil her every time she was angry. It was so entertaining.

"Who carry stuff when she wearing high heels? And why you took all magazines with you anyway?"

Katerina just looked at him exactly like some irritated child. He couldn't help but wonder what would their child look like. Not that they were able to have kids, he was vampire after all. Probably it would have Katerina's curly hair and his attitude. Or maybe the other way around. Klaus didn't knew how lucky he was with Hope.

"You knew very well that when you're taking me, you're taking my magazines as well. " Katerina said simply.

"Is that so?" He questioned. "I would take all magazines in the world then." Elijah pulled her in a kiss, smiling against her lips.

Five hundred years ago he would never thought that the shadow of his firs love will help him get over Tatia. He would never thought that Katerina will turn into the amazing human she was back then. He was blessed by fate . Blessed to have her with him. Blessed to learn how to love again.

* * *

**So there wasn't much dialogue in it but i just how it turned out**

**Was it good?**

**Let me know**

**Love, Karrri**


End file.
